Poketron
by Nypherna
Summary: Waking in a strange world with no means of communication or way to get back was certainly frightening for the three paladins who were dropped into the magical world of pokemon. Now they must find a way out of their predicament alone and without their lions.
1. chapter 1

The light was blinding, all encompassing, and frankly, quite annoying. Keith groaned and tried to cover his face with an arm. Had Lance tried to wake all the paladins up for a bonding breakfast once again? His train of thought ended quite abruptly as he realized that the infuriating light was not going away. His arm seemed to be almost numb, as was the rest of his unresponsive body.

"Holy quiznak!"

The abrupt disruption jolted the rest of his drowsiness as he jerked upright. Or at least, tried to. The moment he thrust his head upward, his body lost balance and caused him to lurch to the right. As the world, _very green_ , swirled in front of his eyes, Keith finally took a moment to absorb the deatails around him, was he on a planet? Had the castle been attacked while he was asleep? Where were the other paladins? And most importantly, _why wouldn't his arm work?_ Keith looked down to answer his own question, and almost tipped over in alarm once again. Where his arm should have been, was instead a furry leg.

A loud screech, not very far from where he was, echoed through the forest he was currently lying in. Keith whipped his head around to confront the potential threat, his mind reeling to grasp all of the information swirling through his head. Fully prepared to face whatever alien he come to kill him, Keith tried to maneuver his now fuzzy limbs in front of him into a defensive crouch.

"Back off" he huffed, trying not to show the exhaustion taking over now that he was mostly off the ground with his new body. He narrowed his eyes at the strange...pile of goop?standing in front of him. It had a strangely fearful expression, looking almost through him with dull eyes and a quivering form. Keith advanced a few steps, testing to see if this strange creature would be spooked away.

The creature made a loud squeak once more and, with a lot of difficulty, Keith noted, tried to turn back the way it came from, shaking in unbridled fear.

"Lance come back!"

Keith's head shot up. Had he heard that correctly? Shiro's voice echoed around, knocking Keith back into focus. The unfamiliar goop in front of him also seemed to recognize the voice, as it twisted its neck almost fully around to stare the way Shiro's voice had come. "Shiro?" It whispered, then it broke into tears, shouting in a relieved and _very_ familiar voice,"Shiro, help!"

Keith's ears perked up as the sound of crunching foliage rushed towards him. "Lance? Is that you?" He called out, moving cautiously toward the slime creature who had sounded suspiciously like Lance. "Lance?"

"Lance! Keith!" A blur of blue broke out across the red paladin's vision, startling him. In blind fear, he instinctively jumped backward, growling menacingly. The blur tumbled straight into the opposing bushes, scaring the blob quite a bit. There was a moment of chaos as all tried to reorient themselves.

"Who's there?!" The purple goo squeaked, quivering from its place on the forest floor. The slime on its back was beginning to drip off, dissolving the grass that made contact with the toxic substance. Keith growls increased in volume, almost uncontrollable at this point, running on pure adrenaline and agitation. He snarled as the blue wolf looking animal slowly made its way back toward them, stepping carefully. "Woah woah, calm down you two, its me, Shiro." The wolf eased, raising both paws up defensively.

"Shiro?" A flood of relief coursed through Keith, putting a halt to his growling and allowing him to relax his new form. The creature he guessed was Lance also seemed to shrink in exhaustion, drooping slightly. "Thank goodness you two are alright" Shiro continued, "I wasn't sure it was you for a while there."

"Shiro-" Lance was cut off as the black paladin raised his paw, drawing both of their attention. "We need to discuss the situation calmly and get all our questions answered first."

"But Shi-"

"We should make a fire before we do anything else, I was able to sense you guys, don't ask me how, but I didn't feel anyone else we know around here. We might not be able to meet any of the others for a while if what my new abilities are telling me are true. We'll... talk about this new body change we've gone through after we've all calmed down a bit." Shiro went on, plowing through Lance's repeated insistence to talk.

"I think we should gather firewood first then, right Shiro?" Keith questioned, already moving towards the trees, eager to get to the bottom of their sudden transformation. Lance grunted in frustration from beside him, shapeless mouth already open again to speak.

"You guys, I can barely move." Keith froze. The former blue paladin made what Keith guessed was the most fake smile he had ever seen come from Lance, and stated,"And more importantly-"

Shiro's face dropped, Keith's own featured morphed into horror as he finally got a good look at Lance, eyes dull and film covered, looking slightly off from where Shiro and Keith were actually standing. His mind filtering in all the truths with Lance's dismal tone of voice.

"I can't see"


	2. Chapter 2

"You're...blind?" Keith echoed, frozen in shock. He looked over to the left at Shiro, who stared at Lance solemnly. The blue biped took one step forward, tentatively reaching out toward Lance. "Stop!" Keith hissed, watching as the acid dripped from the goop's back. "Touching him might burn you."

Shiro stilled and brought his paw back, eyes still rooted onto the red paladin. "Lance? We'll discuss this later, after Keith and I find some firewood and a good water source. Stay here, we have no idea what could be waiting out there."

Lance nodded, body folding in on itself as he watched Keith and Shiro leave with his unblinking dull eyes. Keith shivered. Shiro glanced over, walking next to him as Keith made wobbly steps, balance thrown off now that the adrenaline faded. The leader sighed, "Keith, go back to Lance, I don't think having him there by himself is a very good idea. Get some rest."

Keith looked up at Shiro worriedly. "But what about you? You're obviously tired. Maybe we should both go back and look around in a couple hours?"

Shiro grinned,"You could always see right through me." His expression softened,"You really have become a good leader while I was gone Keith" He stepped toward the worried canine, reaching out to ruffle the top of Keith's head. "Let's go back then. We'll bring Lance with us next time."

The two turned back, picking their way around the foliage. They didn't make it that far, so the clearing was rather near.

"Wow, do one of you have some magical wood finding ability? Because you two were out there for maybe four seconds." Lance drawled out, standing er sliming in the same place he was three minutes ago.

"No,"Shiro calmly stated, sitting down next to Lance, but far away enough to not be burnt on his slime."We divided it would be better to work everything out first and decide what we're going to do before we separate."he motioned for Keith to settle down as well.

"Well if we're going to talk about problems, why don't we talk about how we're all freaking monsters now." Lance grit out, acid hissing against the grass. Keith looked over, thinking about their situation. "We have no lions, no bayard, and no way of knowing which planet or galaxy were in!" Lance continued, obviously panicking. Shiro reached his paws out in a placating gesture.

"We need to be calm, we'll look for people on this...planet to answer our questions later, but right now, we need to make sure that we know what's going on with our bodies, especially you Lance." Shiro turned to Keith. "We'll all share what we know and we can figure a way out."

"Erm..." Keith fidgeted under Lance's blank stare. How could he see where Keith was anyway if he was blind? "I don't feel anything different other than me being an orange dog now." Keith stated, raising his paw to look at his bright orange fur. Shiro raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Nothing new? I doubt your transformation didn't change anything other than your physical appearance, especially with Lance's form being so different from anything we know of." The black paladin raised his own paw, looking at it with confused eyes. "All I know of my form is that it seems to be a bipedal dog. I can sense where you guys are." Shiro closed his eyes and furrowed his brows, as if he was trying to figure out a puzzle. "It's almost like my bond with Black," he huffed "I can vaguely sense who and where you guys are."

"Well that's all nice and dandy." Lance drawled. "I personally am having the time of my life figuring out that I'm blind, slimy, and apparently really small." He sighed. "Sorry guys but, all I know is that I can sort of feel where you guys are whenever you move or talk. I get a small hint of where everything is when it moves or when I talk." Keith tilted his head.

"Like echolocation?" He questioned, observing Lance. The antenna like blobs hanging from his head twitched, and Lance turned his head in Keith's direction.

"Yeah, almost. It's just... strange I guess. At least I'm not completely blind." The red paladin sighed,


	3. Chapter 3

"Who's there? Show yourselves!"

The world seemed the slow around the three frightened paladins. Everything happened all at once, too fast for Keith to comprehend. Four giant mushroom like creatures burst from the brush surrounding the clearing, taking up aggressive stances. Blood was beginning to pound in his ears, the threatening pose of the attackers, the whimpering of Lance from behind him, it all became too much. Keith snarled and charged, drowning out Shiro's faint pleas for him to calm down, stand back so that things might work themselves out.

All he was aware of was that his teammates were being attacked by an alien life form in a place they had no information on. The fear took over. His vision tunneled, the roar in his ears grew louder.

Then fire erupted across his vision. Mid charge, he snarled and bit whatever he could see, thoughts gone, only leaving the harsh instinctive need to protect, to guard, to drive away the threat. He roared, flames erupting from his mouth in a large and uncontrollable bursts. He could distantly feel the feeling of quivering beneath his paws, as if he had caught something in his frenzy. Blurs of motion, harsh waves of emotions, all centered around the need to protect, the need to make sure those who were behind him were safe coursed through his blood. Vision red, paws sticky with something he couldn't tell, Keith growled at an unseen threat. Purples and yellows floated across the fire filled air around him.

The next thing he knew, the world was fading around him, the shouts and cries of his allies drifting away as he gave into the heaviness of his dizziness and pain, pelt on fire, mind exhausted from a force he didn't understand.

Shiro was going to be a grandpa early with all this stress, he just knew it. He looked down at the huddles form in front of him, wrapped almost entirely in a very thick coating of webs to substitute bandages. The former red paladin had sustained many injuries during the frantic fight. He would never forget the horror he had felt as the giant tiger-like paladin had pounced on the incoming scouts, eyes zipping from one enemy to another in crazed fear. The young 'arcanine', as the escort had stated, had lived just barely, suffering from several poisonous wounds, a near lethal amount of toxins, and a very deep scarring on his side from colliding into a tree in his frenzy.

Explained to the fear-stricken Lance, who had pleaded with the poisonous scouts not to harm Keith, was that the three had been trespassing in Forest Fenerc, which belonged to the peaceful tribe the scouts had come from. The recent activity sparked the wariness and what Keith had seen as aggression. After they had managed to get Keith medical assistance and treated properly, the two paladins managed to find information from the rest of the tribe.

Lance was what the locals had called, a Sliggoo, a rare sight for those in the tribe, as Sliggoo usually dwell near the eastern part of the forest whereas they were in the west. Shiro was a 'Lucario', also quite the rare sight, as Lucario tend to remain in the mountains in their own communities, though that may have changed in the last couple years, as the medic had explained.

When questioned about Keith, Shiro was met with a grim frown and worried tone as the medic met his eyes. "Has your friend recently evolved, or been in a stressful environment?"

Shiro thought over the strange question. He had no idea what the small 'Cherubi' (as the medic had introduced herself as) meant as to 'evolution' it had only been three hours since they had woken up on this planet, and Keith had seemed relatively fine. Maybe the stress of being dropped on an alien planet had gotten to him? Was it the recent activity of the Galra before they had changed? Shiro shook his head, "I have no idea what you mean by evolve, but Keith seemed fine when we were dropped here."

Cherubi's expression scrunched in confusion. "Dropped? What do you mean you don't know what evolve means? Have you never heard of evolution? Why I'd hardly think you were lords with how little you seem to know!"

Shiro didn't think the small healer had meant it as an insult so he let it (and the strange title) brush by to make room for his own confusion. "We have no idea why we're here, one second we were on our spaceship with the other paladins, and suddenly we woke up here in new forms and with strange abilities" he explained, recalling Keith's frightening rage and the fire that had erupted all around him as he attacked the scouts.

The small medic made frantic motions with her...(hands?) as Shiro spoke, pulling out a small bell from the folds of her leaves. She rang it, not even looking at Shiro as he gave her a questioning gaze.

He felt the commotion outside rather than saw it. The shelves rattled slightly, the tiny medical cot shook, the leaves making up the ground of the hit quivered gently.

"Lord Dominick!"

Cherubi's delighted cry knocked Shiro's gaze away from the leaves beneath him, instead drawing his gaze up at the giant, looming green snake above him.

"You are Lord Shiro, correct?"


	4. Chapter 4

"You are Lord Shiro correct?"

Shiro peered up at 'Lord Damonik', The Serperior who acted as the chief of the Fernerc Pokemon. Even if Shiro knew nothing of his power or type, there was something in the way that the snake held himself that warned Shiro of his influence and strength. The chief slithered smoothly toward the entrance of the medical hut, head dipping to fit under the doorway.

"Yes, just Shiro is fine." The black paladin replied, dipping his head briefly in respect. Lord Dominick's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Your title is very important, have you no knowledge of lords?" The snake hissed in shock. Shiro sighed, nervously bringing his paws in front of him. If he somehow disrespected the only civilization they had run into since they had arrived, Shiro didn't think they would last very long.

He bowed his head once more. "My friends and I appeared here with no knowledge of what we are now, where we are, and how we arrived here. We lost a few of our teammates, named Hunk and Pidge. I only request answers for our questions." He looked back up and watched Serperior's expression carefully. The chief stared down at him with an expression bordering on awe. The paladin momentarily forgets his caution and reeled in shock as the colossal serpent broke out in booming laughter.

"Oh this is wonderful!" The green leaves that acted as a collar for the chief swayed with his joyful movement,"Come my friend, let us go to the council and discuss with the rest."

Shiro remained in stunned silence as Lord Dominick slithered away, tail flicking behind him in a beckoning fashion. He forced his legs to move, following the trail up to another, much larger, hut. He observed the small forest tribe as he followed the large chief, noting the amount of injured Pokémon that were being treated. The mid-day sun reflected harshly against various metal weapons buried in a particularly large blue turtle who was rushed into one of the bigger medical huts.

"Why are so many hurt?" He questioned, hoping that it wasn't a sensitive topic. The lord only gave a deep sigh.

"My tribe has always been a peaceful place, and now it acts as a refuge for those who seek shelter from the sea and sky." He answered cryptically, turning back ahead. Shiro looked back down, processing the words. The injuries seemed to be caused by weapons, maybe traps? He sighed and hurried along, catching up to the now somber chief.

"Uh-pardon me, but should my friends also be here, if this is important?" Shiro questioned, hurrying past the aggressive looking... acorn people? And skid to a stop when the lord calmly placed the end of his tail fan in front of the Lucario.

"Be patient now, the arcanine is still recovering from his grave wounds, but your other friend, Lance, is waiting inside the council's room." The Serperior spoke, watching as Shiro wilted in obvious relief to have one of his companions with him. "All will be explained once we arrive." The lord slid onward, nodding briefly to the medic who had trailed after them.

Shiro gaped at the 'council Pokemon' sat regally in each corner of the room were four different creatures. Nearest to Shiro was a dinosaur who had what looked like bananas growing from his chin. The dino glowered at him, looming over him threateningly as the Lucario passed. Shiro briefly glanced at the large scar stretching from the creature's shoulder and ran down to his other leg. The growl sent his way was a very good indicator that the look was not appreciated.

To the far left of Shiro, a small acorn with eyes stared back at him, staring in confusion. A small noise of befuddlement escaped from his lips as he saw the very small creature sitting in such a large space.

To the immediate right of Shiro sat a human-looking woman, large flower in her hair and absurdly pale skin. As he looked closer, he could notice the grass as part of her body, but looked very much like a dress from earth. A low rumble captured his attention, drawing it to the remaining Pokemon of the council. To Shiro, the Pokemon looked like a very small island turtle, a small tree growing from the large shell.

And finally, sat quivering in the middle of all four, was Lance. The red paladin looked like he was trying to make himself smaller. The moment Shiro stepped onto the wooden floor of the room, Lance's amorphous head shot up, almost crying in relief. "Shiro!"

Lord Dominick laughed from next to Shiro, moving the rest of the way to sit at the far end of the room, facing the two confused and frightened paladins of Voltron. Shiro padded over to Lance, making sure not to touch him, but providing a steady presence for the younger paladin.

"Now, about your questions," the Serperior started, grinning down at them. "I recognize the names you used earlier, the names of your friends. The story you provided sounded far fetched, but I know the names you mentioned, names of heroes of our village long ago."

Any relief hearing about the other two paladins immediately vanished as the lord went on.

"All footprints of our heroes are engraved into the wall of this room, preserving their memory forever." Shiro scanned the walls, noting how old some of the engravings looked, worn away by time. "Here is the one you mentioned." Serperior motioned with his tail, two prints left behind, located far to the right, one of the prints worn slightly by the passage of time.

Shiro could feel tension coil in Lance's form, moving with his own shock and horror. Memories? Long ago? It couldn't be right, they had just woken up, there was no way they had been asleep for that long. Their horror went unnoticed by the snake, who plowed on about the 'heroes'.

"My ancestors told tales of the ones you call your friends. Pokemon who told the same tale of being in a foreign world. They managed to save our forest from a fire that destroyed many others, and earned their place on this wall." The chief seemed to be stuck in his own stories, not noticing the rapid breathing of Lance, nor the widening eyes of Shiro and silence grew.

"W-what?" Breathed Shiro, eyes fixated on the small marks that the snake had pointed to earlier. The one to the right was bigger, resembling a bears paw. The one next to it was slimmer, and looked like reptile claws. After that, Shiro couldn't process any more of what was said. The walls seemed to blur together, the confusion covering his rapid breathing.

"Shiro!"

"Shiro!"

He snapped back into reality as Keith's voice floated over to him, colored by slight fear. Shiro whipped around, disapproval coming to the forefront of his mind as his head reeled. There the canine stood, or just barely, as he leaned heavily on the doorway, panting and drooping. Fire seemed to be making breathing difficult as it leaked out from between his teeth. His eyes glinted sharply in the dim light of the council room, fixated on the barely breathing Lucario.

"Shiro, what is going on." The paladin in question tilted his head downward, gazing wearily at the overwhelmed Sliggoo, who was gazing every which way, too much movement for him to adjust to. "What is going on, what is he talking about?"

"Lance, I..." Shiro trailed off, a sudden wave of exhaustion crashing into him as he realized he knew nothing either. "I don't know, I'm sorry." He slumped, landing on the floor with a harsh thud. Lance flinched.

"Oh I'm sorry my friends, I forgot to explain the experiences of the others with you. The transition from what you were previously into Pokemon can have a very large toll on the emotions and mental state. The emotions can be influenced by the Pokemon that you have turned into." The chief explained with a guilty expression, looking regretfully down at the three exhausted paladins. "You may be quite unstable for a few days or weeks sadly."

A large sigh escaped Shiro's lips. An unstable transition time huh? Seems as thought the voltron paladins couldn't catch a break. He stored away the information about Pidge and Hunk for now, perhaps the two had found a way in this magical world to make their way to the three. Knowing the two, he wouldn't be surprised if they had already made it out, waiting impatiently for the three non-genius' to slowly find their way out. Or at least, that would be the excuse he provided himself for now, shoving away guilt and shame in order to focus on the two in front of him.

"As much as it pains me, we must move on, your time in this village is short, and you must make the most of it while you can. We will teach you the basics of defense and Pokemon knowledge, but you must set off on your journey soon." Serperior frowned, bowing slightly in a show of regret and respect.

Shiro nodded grimly, too tired to protest or question.


End file.
